


Heat and Harmony

by Zoelily



Series: Exploring the Inevitable (A Cockles Story) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Polyamory, Supernatural Convention, Texas, Very mild D/s dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first SPN Convention of the year, Jensen and Misha delve a little deeper into the dynamics of their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of my Exploring the Inevitable (A Cockles Story) series. It can be read alone but will make a little more sense if you read parts one and two first.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend, [RachellaDeville](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville) for her speedy beta skills and helpful suggestions. Any remaining errors are all mine.

You’d think after already navigating the polyamory conversation once with their wives, round two would be just a formality. The truth was, Jensen had been considerably more anxious this time around than when Danneel and Vicki we examining the intimate changes in their relationship.

They’d been navigating this new family dynamic for over a year now and Jensen was comfortable with it. Hell, he’d read Vicki’s book. Not that they were really planning on any threesomes (or foursomes for that matter) but the idea of sharing love and opening your heart to another within your commitment was the same. He knew wholeheartedly that Vicki provided a different type of connection for Danni, one that he had no reason to be jealous of. His wife adored him, and he loved her without restraint. He accepted that, for Danneel, Vicki was an expansion of that love and he was thrilled for her.

Of course, at first, he and Misha would joke about how hot it would be to watch their wives together. And really, what man wouldn’t want that right? In fact, those intense conversations speculating on what their two gorgeous women were getting up to together, had turned into an impromptu side-by-side jacking off session on multiple occasions.

If Jensen were being completely honest, he’d admit that those evenings on the couch or in his trailer had lit the initial spark of attraction for Misha. It had been almost impossible to keep his eyes to himself when the other man was just a mere foot away, head tilted back, eyes closed tight, fist wrapped around his cock, making the most obscene noises he’d ever heard. His little innocent crush on his buddy Steve Carlson back in the day was nothing but a minor curiosity compared to the intensity of his fascination with Misha Collins.

Until they’d sat down with their wives, and brought up the possibility of another shift in their sexual dynamic, it hadn’t occurred to them that Danneel and Vicki would be equally fascinated with their sex lives as they’d been with their wives’.

It was later that night, after Misha and Vicki had gone back to their hotel room in Houston, that Jensen found out just how affected Danni had been during their conversation about him and Misha fooling around. His wife had always been sexy and enthusiastic, but Jensen didn’t think he’d ever seen her that turned on. It was some of the most intense sex of their marriage. In comparing notes with Misha the following morning, Vicki had been much the same. Shit, this was gonna have advantages they’d never even considered.

Now they were in Texas, and it was just close enough to home for it to be a fun weekend for everyone. Conventions were always a good time, but they were busy and could be stressful and emotionally intense. When they were in Texas or Vancouver, they could kick back a bit; enjoy their families and friends, and really relax into the experience. The weather was different here too. Even this early in the season it was warmer, sunnier. Even the short walk from the shuttle van to the hotel had been pleasant, full of warm sunshine and the familiar smells of Texas. Of home.

The fans often noticed the difference. Jensen knew the SPN family enjoyed the snippets of their lives, and that included their wives and children. Since Gen, Danneel and the kids were around for the weekend, Vicki had flown down with West and Maison as well. Jensen loved that he could get up in the morning and have breakfast with his wife and little girl, yet still spend the day with his con family knowing that the ladies would enjoy the day together with the kids while the boys did their thing.

Jensen was in a fantastic mood on Saturday morning in Houston. Thinking back to the evening prior, things couldn’t have gone better. Vicki and Danneel had both been excited about the changes in him and Misha’s relationship, which alleviated a worry he’d been trying not to focus too much on. He’d been able to sing his sweet daughter to sleep, which was something he always missed when he was away from her for too long. Afterwards, Danneel had ridden him to a mind blowing orgasm, which had exhausted him enough to culminate in a solid eight hours of sleep. Now he was ready to face the day; feeling grateful for this life he’d been blessed with.

JJ had insisted on waffles with Daddy for breakfast, and who was he to deny his darling girl the time she so rarely got? He didn’t run into Misha and Jared until mid-morning. When he did, they both looked as well-rested and full of energy as he was. Both were dressed in running gear and if the sweat trickling down Misha’s collarbone, which he certainly wasn’t watching, was any indication, they’d already been out for a run.

“Mornin’, Jay! Just crawling out of bed?” Jared teased, shaking his damp mop of hair in Jensen’s general direction.

Jensen jumped back to dodge the deluge, shouting, “Hey, ya big Moose! I just took a shower!”

Misha’s head popped up at that comment, looking more interested than he probably should considering they were standing in the hallway of the convention hotel. Jensen noticed Misha’s eyes flick in his direction and raised an eyebrow in response. He had a feeling it was gonna be a long day.

Convention Saturdays were pretty relaxing for Jensen and Jared, but they were the complete opposite for Misha. Jensen was well aware that while he and Jared spent the day with their wives and kids, Misha would be getting his photo taken with enthusiastic fans, signing autographs, and then doing his late afternoon panel. They would all meet up later for dinner and then hang out backstage during the Louden Swain concert. It sounded like a fun day all around, but Jensen was a little disappointed that there would be no ‘Jensen/Misha’ time squeezed in anywhere. He was quickly becoming addicted to the little moments they were able to sneak in while filming in Vancouver and he was feeling the loss.

The three friends had time for a quick cup of coffee before Misha had to run off for photo ops. Freshly showered and dressed for the day, they met in Jared’s room after sending one of the handlers down to Starbucks. Going for their own coffee would’ve created a mob scene they were happy to avoid. Plus, being away from the frequent overcast skies of Vancouver was a treat. If any of them had stepped out into that streaming sunshine, it would have been hard to come back inside. Instead, the boys contented themselves with the bright and sunny view from high over the city – green trees swaying beneath them and silvery puffs of clouds moving gracefully over the blue sky. Jensen cradled his cup of joe as he took in the lovely scene outside and enjoyed feeling Misha’s warm and reassuring presence at his side.

“So,” Jared pried after perching backwards on one of the suite’s kitchen chairs and grabbing the nearest Starbucks cup. “What did the girls’ have to say about…” he waved his hand between Misha and Jensen, clearly unsure how to label what Misha and Jensen were to each other. The two moved across the room together, away from the huge window and warm sunlight, to sit in chairs with Jared.

Misha took a tentative sip of his green tea, testing for temperature before replying. “Totally cool with it, just like I knew they would be. Think Jackles here was a little worried though.”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “Not everyone has the world’s most open minded wife, Mish. I Figured since Danni and Vick are basically doing the same thing, they’d be good with it, but I wasn’t a hundred percent, ya know?”

Misha placed a reassuring hand on Jensen’s knee under the table and nodded. “I know, Jen. But you said Danneel has been good with it so far, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Jensen replied enthusiastically, his face reddening a little at the memory. “Just telling her about the basics over the phone got her off. It was hot.”

“Seriously?” Jared laughed. “Maybe I should tell Gen.”

“Please keep the details of Jensen’s and my sex life to yourself, Padalecki,” Misha chimed in. “I don’t think she needs the dirty details.”

“Hell no! I don’t even need the dirty details,” Jared replied with a disgusted look. “Ya’ll can keep that to yourselves!”

“As much as I love you two discussing my personal life as if it were a Showtime late night movie, I think we need to agree that that no one besides the six of us need to know about this, right? The fans would have a god damn field day if they get even an inkling of what’s really happening here. God, half of them already think Misha and I are fucking like bunnies, and the other half think Jared and I are. We’d cause a riot!”

“You don’t wanna give the fan girls a little stage show?” Misha asked with a wink in Jensen’s direction. “No exhibitionist kink?”

“Oh my god,” Jared groaned. “Ya’ll need to get a room or something.”

Jensen could feel the heat rising in his face at the mention of any kind of kink. He covered the hand that was inching closer to do his denim-clad crotch and squeezed gently. “Pretty sure we have one actually. Danni and JJ already met up with the girls and kids in your room, Mish. Mine’s empty.”

Misha jumped up, grabbing Jensen’s hand. “Well on that note, we’re outta here.”

Jared just rolled his eyes. “Don’t forget you have photo ops in an hour. If you’re late, the speculations will start.”

“We wouldn’t wanna give anyone anything to gossip about. Shit spreads faster than a California wildfire around here. Don’t worry. I’ll be on time.”

Jensen felt like he was just along for the ride as Misha pulled him from Jared’s suite and down a couple of doors to his own. Not that he was complaining. He was beginning to realize that he was on board with most of his friend’s spontaneous ideas, especially when they involved a free hour and an empty hotel room.

Misha didn’t waste any time once they got inside the door, effectively closing it, locking it, and pushing Jensen bodily against it all in one practiced fluid move. He gripped Jensen’s hands and raised them above their heads, pushing against the solid surface and leaning in to connect their bodies from fingertips to toes.

Jensen could feel the rigid line of Misha’s erection pressing against his upper thigh. He was already almost painfully aroused at being manhandled into a submissive stance against the door and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

“Don’t move your hands,” Misha growled.

Jensen shook his head. The authority in Misha’s voice had him obeying without question, his body reacting with so much intensity he was practically shaking with want.

With Jensen positioned the way he was, the backs of his hands planted above his head, against the wooden surface of the door, Misha couldn’t help but admire the man’s arched back, bowed legs, and perfect lines. “God, you look incredible like this, Jen. I just wanna kiss and lick every inch of your body, beginning right here,” he tugged a nipple with his teeth through Jensen’s thin t-shirt, “and then right about here,” Misha dropped to his knees and rubbed the side of his face against the solid bulge in Jensen’s jeans, mouthing the hard line from tip to root, “and end up right about here,” he slid his fingers between Jensen’s legs and up the crack of the other man’s ass, pushing against the seam of his jeans. “I wanna make you see stars, baby; I wanna make you come like you’ve never come before."

“Fuck, yes!” Jensen cried out, hips automatically bucking up to find friction. “Please.”

Misha brought his hand back around Jensen’s writhing body to tug at the buttons on his fly. Popping them one at a time, slowly exposing the damp tip of Jensen’s cock, barely contained in his tight boxer briefs.

“Please what, Jen?”

“I need you.”

“You’ve got me,” Misha whispered, just before yanking Jensen’s jeans and boxers down in one solid tug.

Jensen’s dick sprung free of its trappings and bobbed back to rest on Jensen’s stomach, curving slightly and red at the tip, damp with another bead of fluid ready to break free and trickle down the shaft. Misha leaned in to swipe his tongue up the protruding vein on the underside, sealing his lips around the tip and sucking off the salty liquid. He pulled back and stood, admiring the sight of Jensen, face flushed with pants around his ankles and hands above his head. “Jensen, can I fuck you?” Misha pleaded.

Jensen’s eyes widened at the question. They hadn’t done that yet, both a little nervous of something neither had actually done before. But, Jensen realized those fears were completely unfounded as he scrutinized the deep blue eyes of the man in front of him. He could see desire, hunger, and longing. But he could also recognise reverence, trust, and caring. He realized he wanted Misha - wanted to feel him inside, filling him, fucking him. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

“Yes, Mish! Yes!”

Jensen toed off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and tugged his shirt over his head in one fluid movement. Completely naked, he pulled Misha to the bedroom in the bright suite and walked backwards to the king-size bed… stopping only when the backs of his knees bumped the edge of the mattress. He crawled back on his elbows until he reached the pillows and then regarded Misha standing fully clothed, watching him with pure lust in his eyes.

“Too many clothes, sweetheart.”

Misha wasted no time in rectifying that before joining Jensen on the soft duvet, crawling on his hands and knees to lean over Jensen’s body and bring their lips together. Twin moans filled the air as both men felt the spike of desire ramp even higher.

Misha trailed a single finger down Jensen’s clavicle, unconcerned with the sheen of perspiration on Jensen’s skin, detouring to a nipple and pinching it firmly between his thumb and forefinger. Jensen sucked in a halting breath when Misha rolled the firm bud, teasing it to a stiffness that was impressive even for him.

The sight of Misha towering over him still utterly overwhelmed Jensen. It was so new, yet already so familiar. He was the taller one, but yet his friend had this commanding presence when they were joined intimately. Jensen loved that he could let go of his need to control, to make sure everyone else was taken care of, and let someone else take the lead. As an actor, director, husband, father; hell, the fucking lead in a successful television show, it came down to him to keep things running smoothly. He’d yet to question how far Misha would take that trust, but no matter what, Misha had it. Jensen would give him anything, and that was both terrifying and a source of comfort.

Misha’s finger continued its journey south, causing Jensen to let out a strangled moan when it ghosted over his soft belly to the start of his happy trail, just skimming past where his dick rested, already solid and shiny from precome. Jensen felt the ripple of a shiver throughout his body from the anticipation of how the stroke of skin against skin would feel. He unconsciously spread his legs a little wider, hopeful he was about to find out.

“Did you know you have freckles on your hipbones?” Misha asked, tracing his tongue along the ridge of bone just above the conjuncture of Jensen’s thigh. “So, sexy.”

“God, Mish! Really? That’s what you’re thinking about right now? I have freckles fucking everywhere!”

“Mmmmm,” Misha hummed in obvious appreciation. “Not quite everywhere, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen could feel the blush heating his neck and rising to his flushed face. He knew those freckles would be even more prominent now. “Such a damn tease, Collins.”

“It’s only teasing if you don’t plan to follow through,” Misha continued to pepper butterfly kisses to the inside of Jensen’s thigh, “and you better believe I plan on following through quite thoroughly.”

Jensen heard the pop of a cap and glanced down to find the source of the sound. “Where the hell were you hiding a bottle of lube?”

“Had it stashed in my pants pocket. I used to be a boy scout you know!”

Jensen shook his head with nervous laughter. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Misha tipped the bottle and dribbled a good amount of the lube on his fingers. Using just one digit at first, he reached back to stroke down crack of Jensen’s ass until he came to the tight ring of muscle and pushed gently. Jensen tensed a little at the initial intrusion, but relaxed into it as Misha rubbed circles on his hip with his other hand and peppered a trail of kisses down the side of his slightly softened dick.

“Ready for a little more?” Misha questioned, not wanting to push Jensen too quickly.

“Mmm,” came a mumbled reply.

Misha took that as a go-ahead and pushed a little more forcefully, sliding one finger all the way inside, feeling the tight heat of Jensen’s muscles clench around him. He moved in and out gently, mindful of Jensen’s body language and sounds.

The intrusion felt odd, but not uncomfortable once his body adjusted. When Misha tentatively added a second finger, Jensen held his breath momentarily until Misha brushed against a certain spot that had him bucking up to meet the other man’s hand.

“Holy, fuck!”

“That’s it,” Misha whispered, in awe of the reactions he was eliciting from Jensen.

“More, Mish! Need to feel you,” Jensen pleaded, thrusting to meet Misha’s fingers.

Misha complied, adding a third finger, then a fourth, amazed that Jensen could be so responsive, marveling at the sounds and movement he was able to coax from the beautiful man laid out in front of him. He was beyond hard. His untouched cock hung heavy, bordering on painful, between his legs. He needed to relieve some of the pressure. He needed to rut against something, inside something.

“Baby, are you ready?” Misha panted, shaking with need.

“God, yes! Fuck, Misha. Yes. Do it!”

Misha gently pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom he’d stashed with the lube. He ripped the foil packaging, pinched the end and rolled it onto his swollen cock. He hissed at the contact. If he was that sensitive, he knew once he got inside Jensen he’d be lucky to get two or three good thrusts in.

Grabbing a pillow and tucking it up under Jensen’s ass to help the angle, Misha coated the condom with a little more lube, lined his dick up with Jensen’s swollen hole, and slowly pushed the head past the first ring of muscle. He heard Jensen’s intake of breath and stopped.

“You good, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Keep going, Mish.”

Satisfied that he wasn’t hurting his friend, Misha thrust forward, mesmerized by the tight heat enveloping him. His arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself back, of not letting go and pounding into the man below him. Once he felt his balls flush with Jensen’s body he paused, waiting for Jensen to adjust.

Jensen felt so amazingly full. He ached, but in a way that left him wanting more. He needed to feel the drag of Misha’s cock. He needed him to move. Jensen lifted his hips in invitation, trying to convey his message without words.

Misha groaned at the movement and pulled back, just enough to be able to thrust in again, causing delicious friction, but god he needed more. He needed to really move. He needed to fuck into the body beneath him with no mercy.

Jensen could tell how much Misha was holding back and he’d had enough. He could feel the damp slide of his cock between their sweat slicked bodies. He was so close, he just needed that right angle and punch to tip over the edge.

“Fuck me, Mish! Need to really feel you. Need you to drive into me with your cock. I wanna feel you for the rest of the day, every time I sit down! I wanna be reminded of how it felt to have you pounding my ass!”

Jensen was stunned at the words that were spewing out of his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. He was overwhelmed by the carnality of the moment. He reached between them and grabbed his neglected dick, pumping out a rhythm to match the slapping of Misha’s balls against his ass cheeks.

Misha was fucking into Jensen with all he had. There was no way to slow down now. Trying to hit his sweet spot with every thrust, he caught the other man’s gaze just as he felt the heat inside build to the point of no return. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, pumping come into the condom just as he felt Jensen tighten around his cock.

Hot, white, pulses of come splattered up Jensen’s chest and all over his fist as he moaned out Misha’s name in pleasure. They were both panting with exertion, dripping with sweat, and shaking with adrenaline.

Misha’s arms finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Jensen, not caring that he was coating himself in spunk. He felt himself slip out of Jensen’s body, so he reached down to grab the condom before it became a slipping hazard on the sheets or they forgot about it completely for Danneel to find later.

“Damn, Jen! That was something else.”

“Mmmm, sure was. Definitely doing that again.”

Misha rolled over onto his side and turned to face Jensen. “You fucking amaze me. I can’t get enough of you. I’m beginning to see why all of those fans are so obsessed.”

“Not so bad yourself, Collins,” Jensen replied with a grin. I’m gonna have to become a card-carrying Minion apparently.” Jensen rolled out of the bed, glorious in his nakedness and padded to the large window, peering out again to treat his eyes to the lush spring weather outside.

Misha, following Jensen to the window, laughed one of his gummy, eye-crinkling laughs and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Jensen’s plump, kiss-swollen lips. Then he turned his attention outside, letting the full force of the late morning sun warm his face. He hated to burst the bubble of happiness they’d created, alone together, but time was ticking by. “Guess I better hop in the shower before I’m late for photo ops again. Chris will be fighting off rabid fan girls if I don’t get down there soon.”

“Oh, Chris can hold his own,” Jensen chuckled with a wink. He loved the way his mood always felt lighter around Misha. The man was an enigma, warm like the sun he’d been staring at out the window all morning and equally inspiring. Thinking of Misha’s enviable looks had him tacking on an afterthought, “Besides, those Cas girls better keep their paws to themselves.”

“You’re one to talk, _Dean_.”

“Yeah well, we have our duo ops tomorrow. Let’s see if we can keep OUR hands to ourselves,” Jensen replied with a wicked smirk.

Misha raised a single eyebrow. “That a challenge, Ackles?”

Oh shit! Jensen thought to himself. He should know better than to challenge Misha Collins. That was a disaster waiting to happen.

“You bet your ass it is!”


End file.
